Blue Eyes
by Stray the Metallic Imp
Summary: He was almost ready to join the world again. But he stayed in the hospital, just for her. Rated for mature themes and subjects. It is an Otto story, please R&R.
1. Default Chapter

Blue Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Otto.

Notes: Don't ask. Just, don't ask.

Begin Story

He was almost done. The treatments, therapy, medication and counseling, it was nearing it's end. He had gone to prison and been given a trial. They found him innocent by mental illness and default. He went to a high security home for recovering criminals who were only guilty by a mental illness.

And now, he was near the end.

Now, he was at Kingswood.

A small hospital/home for people who were almost ready for the world again. The doctors and nurses said they were proud of him. He had been the worst case yet he was doing the best. He answered the questions he was asked, he took his medication, and he was civil with the other patients.

Kingswood was very different then other hospitals. One hall was male and the other was female. He himself had always thought that dangerous. Seeing as some of the patients were quite young.

His roommate was a man named Neil. The unshaven man was just barely two years older then him. He could recognize all the other patients in this hall. Everybody here could.

From what he knew, Neil had ripped out the throat of his sister and her husband during a psychotic episode. Another man he was familiar with was Byron. A 34 year old black man who had cut open his mother's head and eaten a portion of her brain.

As fascinating and gruesome as these fellows were, he himself was most interested in _her_.

She was the youngest resident of this ward. Only of the delicate age of 15. She never spoke to anyone, always quietly staring at everyone from behind her stringy light colored bangs. In group therapy she was the only one who never spoke. She always sat with her chin resting on her hands and stared at whoever spoke with an intensity that belonged nowhere in such a young person.

From the doctors and nurses everyone had learned her name was Angie. She had killed her mother and stepfather by brutally stabbing them to death.

Her stare always intensified when he was answering questions from the shrink. But, when he spoke, everyone listened. They wanted to hear about his past. About his now long gone and still beautiful arms. But this girl, this intense young girl she seemed to stare straight into his soul. And she never spoke to him. Just watched and never commented. Her pale blue eyes staring at him constantly.

But one day when the female doctor turned to her, she spoke.

"Are you going to talk with us today, Angie?"

A pause followed the query.

"No? Alright dear. We'll move on to Byron…"

"I'll talk."

Her voice was soft and almost devoid of emotion. She stared up at the older woman with those intense fiery frost eyes. Her voice was almost hoarse from lack of use.

The doctor looked surprised and hesitant. Most likely wondering if this change in behavior was a break though or a warning sign.

"Alright. What do want to tell us? Or would you prefer a question?"

Angie stared at the woman. Her blue eyes burning straight into her.

"I was eight."

She paused and he leaned forward to watch her. Wondering what she would reveal.

"Mom took me to the beach on the lake. My dad took my brother fishing. Momma was talking with some other women and I was playing with some of the older kids. That's what I always did. I played with big kids and made them laugh.

One of the older ones. His name was Nick. He was about my age now. He asked me to come see something with him in the woods. Momma wasn't watching and I went with him."

She paused again. And he leaned back in his chair. He knew what must have been coming next. No wonder the child was so cold.

"What did he do?"

He suddenly had the strange urge to yell at the woman. Did she have to drag this out for the girl? She was so young; she was finally opening up. She was going to torture the poor child.

But he didn't make any reaction. He merely watched.

"He put his hands under my swim suit. He pushed me up against a tree. He kept touching me and he held my hands above my head. He pulled the top part of my suit down and put his mouth on my chest."

"Then what?"

Another pause. Her eyes intense look grew once again.

"He pulled his trunks down. He let my hands go and told me to touch him."

Inwardly he winced. Such a horrible thing for a child to have to endure.

"Did you?"

"No. He got mad. He made me lay down on the ground in the dirt. It was cold and he pulled the rest of my suit off. He pushed my legs apart and put his hand over my mouth."

"Then what happened? Did he rape you?"

Another pause. But this time, she didn't answer. She had closed again.

The doctor sighed and put her pen down.

"Alright. Who wants to talk next? How about you Otto? You're always very open."

And he talked. He told this woman about his over bearing mother. About his drunkard abusive father. And she nodded and the girl stared. Always staring. Face pale and blank but her eyes always blazing cold.

This girl hadn't just been raped. There was more, much more. More then he or anyone else could imagine. But she almost never spoke, and he would be out in a couple of weeks or so. Therefor, he might not be her to hear it.

Maybe he could refuse to take his medication. Or find a reason to hit Neil. He wanted to learn about this child. Learn what had made her so blistering cold. He could talk to her. They always had a movie night on Friday. He could sit down in her corner with her and speak to her.

He wanted to stay and learn about her.

He could wait to get out. The real world wasn't safe like this anyway. He just had to do something to make them keep him for a while.

"I want my arms back."

End of Chapter?

If you guys like this, I will update if I get at least ten good reviews. I have started the next chapter for Make Me Feel but it won't be finished for a while. And in case anyone is wondering. Yes, Angie is me. I have never killed anyone, but there was a Nick.

Stray-


	2. Chapter 2

-1Blue Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Otto.

Notes: Alright, I'm continuing it. Since people wanted me to so badly. Thanks to all those that reviewed and or read. I appreciate it greatly. Here is chapter two.

Chapter 2

The news buzzed through the walls under doors and made it's way through every crack. Nurses whispered quickly and excitedly as doctors stared at each other and shook their heads. Patients merely laughed.

On every floor someone would be found laughing. It could be nothing but a sick giggle or a smothered snicker. But there were many outbursts of hysterical laughter that later resulted in sedation. None of the alleged insane were surprised. They grinned at what they viewed as the staff's naivety. Cure a person's mind? Posh! Completely ridiculous they thought while easily heard giggling to themselves in their small white rooms with the padded walls and tile floor.

But nobody knew the real reason. They didn't know why he had said it. They just thought a crazy is a crazy. Nothing can change that. A man wants to kill, you cannot destroy that urge. It will always be there even if only hidden to be protected. But nobody knew why he had said it.

They all thought it was just a simple thing. Why would Doctor Octopus say he wants his arms back? It never occurred to anyone that there was an alterative motive. Not a person questioned it. Not a single one.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Otto had decided to start simple in his mission to learn more about the girl with eyes made of ice. Earn her trust was the start. Get inside that deceivingly empty shell of a teenager. Most of the doctors were giving up on her. At night he would hear the nurses discuss the child. None of the conversations ever sounded even slightly encouraging.

One particular day in group therapy Otto decided to make his first attempt at contact. Byron was talking about his childhood on the streets and Otto turned his eyes to Angie. She was staring emptily at Byron but after a possible five minutes past, her line of vision swung to stare Otto straight in the eyes. That was when he saw it. The blankness flickered revealing the inside before what he saw disappeared being replaced with another wall of ice. The frost bitten orbs slithered back to the speaker. But Otto felt accomplished, he had seen inside her. Only for a moment but an emotion, a feeling had leaked out and shown itself to him.

She had shown approval.

Before he had much more time to bask in the glow of success the group was being dismissed. Seizing a chance he waited for the others to file out before requesting a moment of the counselors time.

"What's going to happen to Angie?"

The woman looked surprised but kept her face straight. "Otto, you know I can't discuss other patients with you. I'd be breaking everything I signed into by doing so."

"I'm not asking for her life story, I just want to know what will happen if she doesn't start opening up." He truly was curious as he asked this. What would happen if a person her age did not cooperate?

The woman sighed and looked at him carefully. Finally nodding she spoke. "Alright, she will go into permanent placement in another hospital. None of her family wants to take her in and that would be the only suitable place for her. She would stay there until she dies."

Otto's mouth fell open in shock and horror. Trapped in a mental hospital for her entire life? It was a horrible thought.

"But she's in there! She spoke that one day and I saw it in her eyes today. She looked at me and for a moment she actually _looked _at me! I saw her in there, she's not completely gone."

The counselor frowned and looked at him sympathetically. "It's hard to think of I know. But unless she completely joins the world again, it's the only future she has. I'm sorry Otto. But that is the honest to God truth."

And with that she carefully walked away. But he could see it. The woman was sad to admit the truth herself. She was also ashamed that even she the therapist, had given up on the girl.

That night as he was stretched out on his uncomfortable bed he began to plan carefully. He could and would not let a child with who knows how much to offer be condemned to a life in a mental ward. He would get her to open up. He would make her come back to life.

He refused to let the girl with blue eyes die alone in a padded cell.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

So what did you think? It's not very long but it is an update. An update that is long over due. Please review!

Stray


	3. Chapter 3

Blue Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own Otto.

Notes: Alright, I'm continuing it. Since people wanted me to so badly. I'd like to thank Agent Silver, htbthomas, and chocbunny for reviewing chapter two. It was very much appreciated. I also thank anyone and everyone who is reading but not reviewing. I didn't update pretty much all year but right now I have the time. So here it is!

Chapter 3 

About a week into his experiment with interacting with Angie, one of the younger nurses began to get agitated around him. She would see him standing close to the girl, trying to make eye contact and suddenly appear to usher the girl away. What did this foolish woman think? Did she have the impression that he was going to attempt to pull the girl into a broom closet with him? It was absurd! But it was an understandable fear.

Just a month prior to being admitted himself, Otto had found out a sixty year old man had been taking young women from his ward into places out of camera view and having his way with them. So Otto could understand her concern. Even though the thought sickened him all the way to his very core.

So he began being more subtle. He ignored the girl at meal times, and sat on the opposite side of the table from her during group therapy. But he did not slack off. He still attempted to make actual contact with her when he knew that there was no one watching him. During the following weeks Friday movie night he decided it was time to take it up a notch. This was the one time of the week everyone in that hall could be in a single room together. It was the largest of all the rooms, but everyone could be there if they chose to be.

Byron, Neil, Melissa, Audrey, and Jamie always sat in the front near the television. Rosco and Liza near the bookcase in the middle of the room, and Otto usually sat in a chair near the very middle. Angie was always curled up in the very back of the room in the largest chair. Knees up to her chin and arms hugging her legs, her eyes partially veiled by a screen of goldenrod hair. She always wore a bright red hooded sweatshirt had came almost to the bottom of her thighs. The flame pattern winding its way down her cloth covered arms and the hood pulled over her head. If you looked closely enough you could see what was left of orange nail polish on her toenails. Somehow he always found that to be endearing.

When he entered the room that night, everyone was in there usual positions. All the way down to Angie in her customary flaming sweatshirt. The article of clothing being so large on her that he assumed it had to be a hand me down from the brother she had mentioned in her brief accounting of her assault. But instead of heading in his usual direction to his seat in the middle of the room, he looked over to Angie in the back. She was staring ahead at the currently blank television screen. Nurse Ingrid had yet to come in and set up the film and they were all waiting. He stood and stared at her until her smoldering cold eyes slid from the screen to his face. Her head never even moving.

She stared at him and he stared straight back at her. And there was a flicker of emotion in the orbs and he internally sang with accomplishment. She flicked her eyes to the seat to her left but for a moment he didn't understand. Then her eyes flicked to the seat a second time before landing on his.

Then he understood. She was inviting him to sit beside her during the film. Smiling slightly he walked past his seat and took the one in the very back of the room next to the girl shrouded in red and flames.

For the rest of the night he didn't look at her. Nurse Ingrid came in with the movie and following after her came Nurse Crystal (a bouncy young woman who worked at the desk. She always brought the snacks. This time it was lemonade and oreos.) the movie was set up and Pirates of the Caribbean began to play. He smothered a snicker when Liza and Melissa cheered when Johnny Depp's name appeared on the screen. Byron and Rosco booed as a way to harass them.

Altogether it was a pleasant night. The movie had been enjoyable and the oreos were not stale for once. When the film ended they all parted from the room and began to file up for their night medacine if they took any. As Otto swallowed his pills and opened his mouth to show he had not hid them beneath his tongue, one of the women at the desk looked up and spoke to him.

"Otto, are you interested in having a visitor tomorrow? A young man named Peter Parker called and asked to visit you. I told him that all patients have to approve of who they want to see."

He was rather surprised. He hadn't heard from Peter in almost a year, and now he wanted to come and visit? That was rather odd, though it did sound pleasant to have a visitor other than his lawyer for once.

"Sure, I'd enjoy a visit. The boy is welcome to visit me anytime he wants to."

The woman nodded and pulled out Otto's file and wrote Peter Parker down on his Authorized Visitation list. He was only number two.

Pushing back a yawn as the sleeping pills began to take affect, Otto moved his way back to the room that he and Neil shared. Climbing into bed he began to fall asleep with pirate songs playing in his head and the thought that he would ask Peter to bring some orange nail polish if he chose to visit again.

End of Chapter 

Thanks to anybody who took the time to read this super short chapter. I know it isn't much, but it's all I had for right now. So, thanks for reading and pretty please review!

Stray


End file.
